


Adaptare

by Nika_AG



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nika_AG/pseuds/Nika_AG
Summary: Kyouya no se sorprende con facilidad, pero encuentra algo que le sorprende en el futuro. Situado en el TYL!arc.(Posteado el 22/12/2016 en fanfiction.net)
Relationships: Dino/Hibari Kyouya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Las notas originales:  
> No sé qué es esto, really. Es todo culpa de Neko, yo estaba bien y ella llegó a poner canciones en mi muro que sonaban a D18 y luego vi Terraformars (?) y luego hubo una charla sobre comida... eso fue antes de Terraformars. Ok. Esto no tiene nada que ver con nada, pero sigue siendo culpa de Neko. Cut it off.
> 
> Like always, KHR no me pertenece, derechos a Akira Amano y no gano un centavo por hacer esto. Fic atrasado por el D18!Day.
> 
> PD: Las rarezas no son mi culpa. ¿No han visto a Kyouya en el manga? Ese tío es raro y siempre anda hablando en términos de animales.)  
> (Las notas ahora... sigue siendo culpa de Neko y de Abismo por Caramelos de Cianuro)

**Adaptare**

Hay pocas cosas que sorprenden a Kyouya. Son casi inexistentes. Cuando despierta en un cuarto extraño en vez de la azotea de Namichuu en la que dormía hace sólo unos segundos, no tarda en preguntarse qué hace allí más de un instante antes que su atención se centre. Hay una bestia delante suyo y la fuerza de sus colmillos es suficiente para querer derrotarlo. Más fuerte que él, sin duda y es eso lo que le hace tener ganas de destrozarlo.

No es que Kyouya sea tonto, o de cortas miras, es sólo la clase de personas dadas a aceptar las cosas como son, la clase que no pierde el tiempo pensando qué pasó y cómo y qué hacer. No se desespera y no pierde tiempo valioso en enredarse en dudas. Sólo acepta. Y actúa.

Entre las personas que rodean a Sawada Tsunayoshi, fuera del bebé, sólo hay uno que se equipara a Kyouya cuando se trata de razonar con situaciones imposibles y es Yamamoto Takeshi. Un Hibari Kyouya de 25 años lo sabe, a pesar de la insistencia del guardián de la lluvia en seguir jugando beisból, es el perfecto asesino porque, como Kyouya, ante un imprevisto piensa siempre en cómo ganar. Y como un animal, todos sus instintos trabajarán para destruir la presa que se le atraviese. Hibari, por supuesto, es todavía mejor.

Aún así, hay algo que le sorprende cuando un muy adulto Kusakabe le guía a su cuarto en la Fundación mientras le explica que su versión adulta la construyó y diseño, con el objetivo de proteger Namimori.

Está en su habitación. Un diseño que le resulta familiar, un futón, una mesa de noche y un escritorio y allí, en el orden imperante de la habitación, la única cosa que no parece tener un sitio definido. En el piso. Una pizca de desorden. Un abrigo verde que reconocería en cualquier parte y es en ese momento cuando incluso su instinto no es capaz de explicar, menos de aceptar la situación. Había decidido acabar con toda relación existente entre él y el Bronco cuanto antes. No necesitaba a nadie llamándose a sí mismo su tutor en su vida y él no cambiaba de opiniones, pero allí, sobre el piso de lo que sería su habitación estaba el abrigo y la prueba tangible que, diez años después, Cavallone todavía seguía rondándole.

Cuando los animales no entienden algo, no lo discuten. Se acercan, olfatean y adaptan sus costumbres al nuevo entorno si no pueden hacer nada más. Como un animal, Kyouya se acercó, recogió el abrigo del suelo y lo ubicó de tal forma que quedara lejos de su vista. Con una batalla por el futuro y su vida a puertas, con un enemigo cuya fuerza no alcanzaban de vislumbrar, lo que menos importaba ahora era Cavallone y su estatus. Lo relegó a un pequeño espacio de su mente, antes de salir de allí.

...

Lo recordaba. No se distraía con el recuerdo, pero lo recordaba, la sensación tirante y dolorosa de ser penetrado por algo duro y caliente y las chispas de placer que recorrieron su cuerpo cuando empezaba a acostumbrase al dolor.

Por años, se consideró que los animales eran incapaces de sentir placer sexual. Esta idea empieza a ser refutada, y aunque los animales no lleguen a los estándares humanos, no se niegan al placer. Caricias en perros y gatos, cópula en monos... pero sólo los humanos son capaces de obtener placer en seres que encuentran aberrantes, que no cumplen sus expectativas o que rechazan al día siguiente. Lo que recuerda Kyouya después de esa tarde en un bosque de bambus antes de la lucha con Varia es a Cavallone incapaz de mirarle a la cara, esquivándole por días y la forma en que se disculpó una y otra vez cuando volvió a hablarle, insistiendo que lo perdonara, que no volvería a pasar y que fue sólo una pérdida de control.

Ese fue el momento en que Kyouya notó que el Bronco, por alguna razón, pensaba en él como su responsabilidad. Como si fuera su obligación encargarse de él, cuidarle, y era por eso que no se le ocurrió pensar que Kyouya tenía parte de culpa. El sexo no le molestó, la idea de alguien imponiendo su existencia sobre él, sí.

...

Es una reminiscencia. Cuando ve al Cavallone de esa época, está acostado en el techo de la escuela, escuchando el ruido de los herbívoros a unos metros de él. Escucha su voz primero y en una reacción autómatica, se pone en guardia. Tonfas en las manos, postura lista para embestir. Una reacción que su cuerpo asume sin necesidad de un pensamiento consciente, una respuesta a las muchas veces que ha hecho lo mismo.

Cavallone es mayor. Las diferencias resaltan mucho más cuando más parecidos son los sujetos, y Kyouya las nota una a una. La voz más gruesa, la postura más segura, más calmada. La forma en que sostiene el látigo. Y el abrigo verde que es una copia del que yace en su habitación. Alguna otra persona, alguien que no fuera Kyouya, se habría distraído por la curiosidad, habría vacilado, pero él escucha _"he venido a entrenarte apropiadamente"_ y siente su sangre hervir en anticipación. Este Bronco es más fuerte que el potrillo saltarín que él conoce.

Los organismos, en general, evolucionan para sobrevivir a un entorno adverso. Desarrollan garras, alas, olfato, astucia, lo necesario que les asegure la sobrevivencia. En un ambiente agradable, o al menos dominado, controlado, la evolución se detiene. Para evolucionar, se necesita de la adversidad.

Si hay algo que Kyouya sabe desde muy pequeño, es que es fuerte. Hay una razón para que un muchacho de 16 años controle Namimori y es fuerza. No todos lo saben, pero lo saben quienes lo necesitan. El director de la escuela, el dueño del hospital, los delincuentes. En Namimori, es el más fuerte. O lo era, hasta que el bebe apareció y con él, todos los demás. Cuando vio a Cavallone cara a cara por primera vez, quiso derrotarlo. Estaba cansado de esos extranjeros que no dejaban de aparecer en su territorio, pero hubo una razón para que no dejara de luchar con él y aceptara acompañarlo a un viaje de entrenamiento, a pesar que era frustrante no lograr forzarlo a pelear en serio y lo exasperante que le resultaba su voz. Era la necesidad de la adversidad. Peleando con él, vio por primera vez los límites de su propia fuerza, se vio superado y herido una y otra vez, impotente. Y notó, también, que era más rápido, reaccionaba mejor cuánto más tiempo pasaba no haciendo más que comer, dormir y luchar con el Bronco.

Cuando Cavallone se para frente a él ajustando el látigo, el tono condescendiente de alguien obligado a tratar con un mocoso mientras le habla de cajas y llamas y Millefiore, ve una presa muy por debajo de su nivel. Hibari sólo calcula cuanto tiempo le tomará ajustarse.

...

No es todo diferente en este Cavallone. Es igual de torpe sin sus subordinados, igual de ruidoso y un día Kyouya se encuentra tumbado en el piso, apoyando la espalda en un árbol, con Cavallone a su lado. Queda un día para el Choice, le cuenta, como si Hibari fuera a faltar y le mira entonces y le sonríe. Es la misma sonrisa optimista del Cavallone que él conoce.

Incluso las bestias necesitan descansar y, como el sexo, eligen hacerlo en el lugar en el que se sienten seguros. Su territorio. Hibari duerme, cansado después de probar su nueva arma, los brazos cruzados y las piernas extendidas, con Cavallone a su lado. Se acostumbró a hacerlo así, una parte de su mente todavía alerta. Si quisiera, el Bronco podría clavarle los colmillos, y a pesar de todas las veces que ha dormido a su lado, Hibari no olvida ese hecho.

...

Kyouya nunca lo vio pelear antes de ese día. No contra alguien que no fuera él, no en un conflicto real. Sus emociones son flashes. Primero, curiosidad por verlo desde otro ángulo. Luego, molestia por tener a alguien interfiriendo entre su presa y él. Irritación al escucharlo decir que debe mantenerse aparte. Y luego, el Bronco pierde. No hay flashes, ni emociones, ni ideas. Se mueve guiado por el instinto y lo saca del camino.

Algunas veces, las personas usan como argumento " _mi cuerpo se movió sólo_ ". Las madres, si ven a sus hijos en peligro, algunas personas en catástrofes que reaccionan antes que otras. Los animales, sin embargo, no tienen heroicidad. Si los herbívoros que corren en manada ponen a sus crías en medio es porque es mejor asegurar la supervivencia de los más aptos, para salvaguardar a la siguiente generación. Un animal herido siempre será dejado atrás. Siempre será alejado de la manada. En el caso de los carnívoros, protegerán a su presa y luego enseñarán los dientes a los que intenten robarla.

Le escucha decir " _me acaba de salvar la vida, a su loca manera_ " y sonríe. No está dispuesto a dejar que nadie clave sus dientes en Cavallone antes que él. Y el cazador delante tendrá que aprender que no puedes robar las presas de otro.

...

La curiosidad puede con él la noche en el bosque antes de la batalla final. El viejo Romario ha terminado de atender las heridas de su jefe y Cavallone hace conjeturas sobre la ubicación de Sawada. Kyouya espera, incapaz de dormir y, ahora que no tiene caso hacer nada más que esperar un ataque y el amanecer, pregunta.

—¿Me perteneces, Cavallone?

No aclara porqué. Mientras entrenaba, regresó a la base un día y lo encontró tomando té con Kusakabe, el nuevo abrigo tirado en el piso. Le espetó " _deja de dejar tus cosas en mi espacio_ ", pero cuando Cavallone se fue, el abrigo seguía en el mismo lugar y luego una caja de cigarrillos, y luego él mismo, dormitando sobre el tatami, como si su lugar fuera allí y no junto a Sawada y compañía. No creía que su yo futuro permitiera esa clase de comportamientos sin razón alguna.

—No sé —vacila un momento antes de contestar—. Supongo. Es algo que tendrás que descubrir, ¿no?

Tiene puesta esa sonrisa, la que puso la primera vez que se conocieron y aceptó luchar. Esa, que siempre luce como una burla y una amenaza.

—No agobies a mi otro yo, ¿quieres, Kyouya?

Tal y como Kyouya recuerda las cosas, es al revés. Es el Bronco que sigue insistiendo en venir a verle, en charlar, en ser su tutor. La idea de tenerlo cerca, en su casa, sus cosas en su cuarto le fastidia. Kyouya es, sobre todo, un animal solitario.

No hay un sólo organismo que no necesite de relaciones con su entorno, pero esto no es lo mismo que ser sociable. Los felinos son conocidos por vivir en soledad la mayor parte de su vida adulto. No necesitan, como los herbívoros, la protección de una manada, ni como los humanos, la comunicación y la aceptación social.

Pero Kyouya tiene a Kusakabe consigo, alguien que puede entrar y salir de su territorio. Porque es su subordinado, parte de su territorio. No hay nada que quiera menos que Cavallone sea algo parecido a eso, y no lo cree posible. El territorio de Cavallone está muy lejos y sabe que no lo abandonaría. Un herbívoro con una manada, sí, pero los caballos son unos de los cuantos herbívoros que son capaces de ganar frente a los cazadores.

—Le das el consejo a la persona equivocada.

—No me digas, ¿te agobio?

Sin colmillos, pero puede dar coces.

—Me fastidias. Ahora y después.

—¿No sería antes y ahora?

—Esto no es "ahora", bronco.

—Supongo que tienes razón esta vez. Mi Kyouya ya no me llama 'bronco'.

Se vuelve, violentamente, la mano puesta en la tonfa y ve la sonrisa. Está mintiendo, nota y el que falle en ahogar una risa lo confirma.

—El Kyouya de mi tiempo, quiero decir —es una lástima, piensa Kyouya, que empezara una charla sabiendo lo mucho que le gusta a Cavallone escucharse hablar—. Sabes a qué me refiero. ¿No tienes curiosidad por saber cómo eres o si has cambiado? Podría contarte.

Contrario a lo que cualquiera podría pensar, Hibari escucha cuando debe y escuchó la explicación de Irie Soichi. Sabe de los universos paralelos, sabe que cada decisión influye y forma un futuro diferente. Este es un futuro, no necesariamente se repetirá, no necesariamente tendrá que vivirlo. No piensa en eso demasiado, tampoco. Es una complicación innecesaria. Kyouya nunca se ha preocupado por los "podría ser".

—Podría matarte al regresar —dice. Vale la pena por ver la sonrisa congelada en su rostro y la alarma en Romario.

...

Los animales son seres de costumbres. Los humanos resienten la rutina, pero la buscan y se acostumbran a ella y los animales sólo la aceptan. Migran en ciclos iguales cada año, cazan, juegan y aunque los horarios o los lugares varíen, los actos no.

Cuando regresa al pasado, no lo mata. Cavallone se aparece una noche, le explica que no puede quedarse mucho tiempo, pero debía venir. Al parecer, la desaparición de Sawada y los demás le tenía preocupado. " _Incluso por ti_ ", agrega. No alcanza a besarlo antes que Kyouya tenga la tonfa en su garganta. Sólo quiere comprobar la distancia entre ambos Cavallone y luchan un rato, el bronco rendido al saber que no tenía otra opción. Es lo habitual. Incluso, el terminar con los pantalones abajo, Cavallone debajo de él con las manos en sus caderas, porque a pesar de las disculpas de la primera vez, y el arrepentimiento que notaba en el bronco cada vez, esto no dejó de pasar. Cavallone es un herbívoro idiota para estas cosas, inconstante e indeciso.

Es un poco más fácil, pero aún no se acostumbra a la sensación, el ser penetrado mientras aprieta los dientes para no dejar escapar sonido alguno, gemir cuando lo siente totalmente dentro anticipando el placer que sabe que puede obtener y está distraído y demasiado habituado al sonido de la voz del Bronco hablando sin que él preste real atención como para notar que murmura en italiano, frases en ese idioma cantarín que desliza en su oído mientras le ayuda a moverse, mezcladas con jadeos y su nombre y que Kyouya silencia uniendo sus bocas. Lo último que escucha es algo que suena a " _caro mio_ ".

Despierta en un hotel la mañana siguiente y el Bronco no está, pero ha dejado la camiseta que Kyouya rasgara en su lucha olvidada en el baño.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dino y Kyouya se reencuentran. Sus versiones futuras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo escribí esto en el 2017 y por alguna razón nunca lo publiqué. No lo recuerdo, Facebook me lo recordó. Así que encontré el archivo y me dije "a la mierda, no está tan mal" xD.
> 
> Listen, nobody is gonna write me D18, so I will write me D18 😂😂😂😂😂
> 
> (comentarios son apreciados, déjenme saber que no estoy sola en mi obsesión)
> 
> (TYL!Dino y TYL!Kyouya después del arco del futuro. Y hablan sobre lo que pasó en el capítulo pasado, así que medio se necesita recordar los diálogos para entender ciertas cosas, pero no mucho) (18D)

Se encuentran en La Fundación.

Dino viste la misma ropa del día anterior y lleva vendas debajo de la camisa y está pensando en tomar un baño antes de unirse al resto en la base Vongola. Antes de irse del bosque vio a Tsuna y sus guardianes y a las chicas charlar y sonreír y se excusó diciendo eso exactamente. Debía bañarse. Pero aún no lo ha hecho y está sentado en la sala, esperando. Sonríe cuando Kyouya entra, el traje que llevaba cuando desapareció y éste le regresa la sonrisa (no es amigable ni nada, sólo esa sonrisa satisfecha que pone después de un trabajo bien hecho).

—Date un baño, bronco —le dice. Debe haberle escuchado en el bosque porque su voz lleva un tinte de burla, pero Dino se levanta, obedeciendo sin decir nada. Cuando sale, vistiendo la ropa que suele dejar en el cuarto de Kyouya, pierde un momento buscando su abrigo y se rinde pronto, recordando que Kyouya, el de su tiempo esta vez, espera por él y que es la primera vez que lo ve en meses, desde que se encontraron en Italia antes que se marchara a investigar las cajas. Por supuesto, no se tomó la molestia de avisarle cuando regresó a Namimori, ni de informar si estaba bien. Tiene que reconocer, cuando lo ve sentado en el piso, que esta un poco enfadado con él por lo anterior y por no haberle contado nada.

—Vongola te espera. Miura Haru planea una fiesta —dice Kyouya, como si le interesaran en lo más mínimo las fiestas.

—Supongo que nos esperan a ambos —suspira y se sienta lejos de él, examinando su expresión—. ¿Qué habrían hecho si no salía como lo planearon? ¿Tsuna y tú?

—No habría nada que hacer, estaríamos muertos —hace una mueca de disgusto, fastidiado por admitir que perderían, pero es cierto y no hay caso en mentir. Generalmente, Kyouya no le miente a Dino y él lo sabe—. ¿Qué te pasa?

Dino sonríe. Puede decir que pasa que lo ha visto, a la joven versión de él de la que nunca logró alejarse a pesar de sus esfuerzos, a pesar de jurarse a sí mismo que lo haría cada vez que fallaba en contenerse y lo tocaba de una forma que no debería permitirse.

—Te vi —contesta—. ¿También consideraste eso?

—Es obvio —Kyouya cierra los ojos, ocupado en quitarse la corbata y deshacer los botones de su traje—. Si estoy cerca, no puedes evitar acercarte también. Y te encanta jugar al tutor.

—Preferiría no haberlo hecho —miente—. Eras terriblemente odioso, en esas épocas. Casi lo había olvidado.

La sonrisa de Kyouya no se ensancha, pero permanece. Sabe cuando el bronco miente y muchas veces ni siquiera se ocupa en averiguar porqué.

—¿Acaso estás sufriendo de nostalgia? ¿O querías hacer algo más y no pudiste?

La cara de Dino es un poema de indignación.

—Jamás haría eso —le espeta, chasqueando la lengua—. ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?

—Oh, debo haber recordado mal, entonces.

—Sabes que no es lo mismo —suspira y se rinde. Kyouya ha mejorado en eso, en retorcer palabras y llenarlas de dobles sentidos para usarlas en su contra. Y no tiene caso jugar a esto cuando no es eso de lo que quiere hablar. Kyouya suele enfadarse por su forma de dar vueltas a las cosas antes de preguntar, así que es directo, por una vez—. ¿Por qué no me contaste nada?

Y eso es. Le ha estado carcomiendo desde que se enteró del plan de Tsuna, desde que supo que sólo él y Hibari lo sabían. Habían estado juntos delante de la tumba de Tsuna, Kyouya vio la cara de Hayato mientras trataba de mantener la compostura, la fría rabia que emanaba Yamamoto y su propio temblor cuando se apoyó en él, preocupado porque nunca como antes, no veía solución en los problemas. Se vieron y durmieron juntos antes que Kyouya empezara su viaje y no le había dicho nada, a pesar que era imposible que no notara su inseguridad.

—No era necesario —Kyouya no lo mira cuando contesta, esta vez quitándose la camisa y Dino trata de no distraerse con la visión de esa piel blanca y los surcos de cicatrices antiguas que las cajas de sol no alcanzaron a curar y éste parece notar su desazón porque levanta la mirada, las manos abriendo el cinturón mientras lo hace—. Tampoco es necesario que lo preguntes. Sabes bien porqué.

Dino asiente, a su pesar. Si alguien más sabía y lo atrapaban, podría haber contado el plan, y aunque ninguno de los Vongola, mucho menos él hablarían por tortura, todavía existían los anillos de la niebla y las drogas. Ambos sólo trataban de proteger la mejor opción que tenían para luchar y Dino lo sabe, aunque le enfade. Le observa mientras termina de desnudarse y se coloca el yukata que descansaba sobre la mesa y en el que Dino recién repara.

—Ven aquí, Bronco —le dice, cuando se sienta. Dino se acerca, pensando en el joven Kyouya, que lo miraba como a una amenaza de la que debía deshacerse y lo compara con este Kyouya, que le deja recostar la cabeza en sus piernas y enreda los dedos en su cabello, acariciándole con la misma lentitud y cuidado que tiene con Hibird. Se pregunta cuándo empezó a cambiar. O si ha cambiado en algo.

—Me dijo que me mataría al regresar —le cuenta, como si nada. Sonríe al recordar la expresión del joven Kyouya, su animosidad hacía él que a veces parecía odio, a pesar de lo sencillo que resultaba manejarle cuando era necesario.

—Le hiciste algo —no lo pregunta y la afirmación le ofende. En serio, no le haría nada a un chico que tenía la mitad de su edad.

—Sólo respondí a una pregunta. Me preguntó si le pertenecía —dice, mientras se gira para mirarle al rostro—. Sólo le dije que eso debía averiguarlo él mismo y que no le de problemas a mi joven yo. Me recuerdo, y ese muchacho me causaba muchos dolores de cabeza.

—Mentiste, entonces —Kyouya no aleja los dedos de su cabello y a despecho de la sonrisa inocente de Dino, no le cree—. Ese muchacho no podría haberte causado dolores de cabeza porque él no quería nada contigo. Sólo debiste alejarte. No le habría importado.

Dino luce herido sólo un instante, pero bien Kyouya no lo ve o no le importa.

—Él sólo quería destrozarte —agrega y Dino siente un tirón en su cabello cuando los dedos se convierten en un puño y aprietan. Duele, aunque no demasiado—. Sólo quería verte de rodillas y ver cómo sangrabas. Y borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro. Odiaba la sonrisa más que otra cosa. Quería partirla en dos.

Dino se muerde los labios. No sabe qué clase de enfermo es, para excitarse con esas palabras, pero está medio duro en los jeans, y traga saliva al ver los ojos de Kyouya volverse sombríos.

—¿Y tú sigues queriendo lo mismo?

—Sí —contesta Kyouya, con la sinceridad y simpleza que lo caracteriza. Pero también ladea el rostro, usando la mano libre para apartar la tela del obi y dejar su erección libre, a centímetros del rostro de Dino, que siente la boca seca y se lame los labios sin pensar—. Pero le he encontrado otros usos a tu boca.

Se mueve sin que Kyouya deba hacer nada más y tal vez la posición es algo incómoda, todavía sigue acostado, todavía con la cabeza en los muslos de Kyouya y el rostro ladeado para poder lamerlo, antes que Kyouya se impulse hacia adelante, y el empiece a chupar como puede, sin cerrar los ojos para poder verlo.

—Tócate —ordena Kyouya. Él lo hace, sus dedos temblando mientras se baja la bragueta y empieza a acariciarse. Le quiere decir lo bien que se ve así, lo bien que se siente tenerlo en su boca porque le encanta hablar, tanto como a Kyouya le gusta callarlo. Sonríe y Kyouya le regresa la sonrisa, embistiendo suavemente en su boca, sin ninguna señal de deseo más que la forma en que sus ojos se entrecierran.

—¿Te has estado conteniendo, bronco? —pregunta, dando un vistazo a su entrepierna. Dino gime. El sonido es amortiguado por el miembro que le llena la boca y se esfuerza en respirar por la nariz, tratando de llevarlo más adentro, de tomar más, de forzarlo a correrse. La respiración de Kyouya se agita en respuesta y el agarre en su cabello se vuelve doloroso.

—¿Quién te hirió? —pregunta, con la voz ronca. Toca la herida ya cerrada de su abdomen y se aleja para que el bronco pueda contestar, aunque él insiste en sacar la lengua y lamerle. Es una visión incitante, pero Kyouya quiere respuestas. Le jala el cabello para llamar su atención.

—Una de las coronas fúnebres —contesta Dino. Kyouya no lo toca más que con dos dedos sobre la herida y él quiere más. Desde esa noche en Italia no se han tocado, no se han visto y él ha tenido que soportar semanas con una versión adolescente que no hacía más que recordarle todas las razones por las que no debían estar juntos y por alguna torcida razón, eso sólo le hacía desearlo más. No a ese Kyouya, a éste. Dino siempre piensa las cosas muchas veces y mira atrás y se pregunta cuáles de todas las cosas que hizo fue un error. Kyouya no le deja preguntarse nada. Siempre hace lo que se le antoja e insta a Dino a hacer lo mismo.

—Byakuran sabía todo sobre nuestros ataques, debiste suponerlo. ¿Por qué peleaste si sabías que ibas a perder?

—¿Y tú me preguntas eso? —no ha dejado de tocarse, Kyouya no le ha dicho que pare y deja que sus dedos recorran la extensión de su pene, gimiendo entre dientes, complacido cuando los ojos de Kyouya bajan por su cuerpo y se quedan fijos en sus manos. Ser el centro de su atención siempre le ha producido una sensación intoxicante—. Tú eres el que siempre actúa sin pensar.

—Yo pienso. Pero soy fuerte.

—¿Y yo no?

Dino espera una respuesta que no llega y no sabe si Kyouya no dice nada para molestarlo o porque no quiere mentirle.

—Tócame —dice Kyouya, en cambio y se lame los labios al verlo así, acostado con las piernas abiertas, una mano acariciándose a sí mismo y la otra a él, los dedos en la base de su miembro, dirigiendo la punta hacia su boca abierta y chupando allí, desvergonzado y gimiendo.

—Eres fuerte —contesta—. Pero sabías que ibas a perder. No eres tan idiota como para luchar cuando sabes que no puedes ganar.

—No podía quedarme quieto contigo allí. El joven tú. Se supone que debía enseñarle. Y ese muchacho salió corriendo apenas notó que atacaban la escuela. No podíamos perder el anillo Vongola tan pronto.

—Eres estúpido —y luego, como si hablara del tiempo—. Sawada debe estar esperando.

Kyouya lo aparta, sólo para acomodarse y acercarse a la pared, recostando la espalda en ella. No se toca. Esta vez, quiere verlo hacerlo todo. Le gusta verlo, y le gusta darle órdenes. La respuesta exacta a la pregunta de su yo más joven era "no" y "nunca", pero hay veces en que ambos actúan como si se pertenecieran.

—Apresúrate, bronco.

Dino se quita los jeans y las zapatillas y las deja tiradas por allí, algo que suele irritar a Kyouya, pero ahora sólo nota anticipación en sus ojos. Se acerca, las rodillas a ambos lados de las piernas de Kyouya, ahogando un suspiro cuando este le toma la mano y le chupa los dedos antes de dirigirla hacia sus glúteos. Podría luchar y forzarlo a quedarse quieto, pero también quiere complacerlo, quiere tenerlo de cualquier forma posible, y se penetra a sí mismo con un dedo mojado en la saliva de Kyouya, jadeando y lamiendo sus labios, deseando tener algo en la boca, pero Kyouya le sostiene del cuello cuando él hace el intento de agacharse.

—Quiero ver —gruñe.

—Estás actuando como un mocoso malcriado —sisea, no tanto por los dos dedos que tiene dentro como por los ojos de Kyouya recorriendo su cuerpo. Quiere que le toque. Lleva meses sin sus labios, con la amenaza de nunca más volver a verlo sobre su cabeza y había imaginado algo un poco más romántico, no a Kyouya mirándolo como si se tratara de un experimento en una mesa de laboratorio, algo que quiere aprender y diseccionar parte por parte. Jadea, mueve las caderas y al fin logra penetrarse con un tercer dedo y cuando habla, su voz tiembla—. Voy a tener que castigarte.

Kyouya, al fin, le coge el rostro con ambas manos y le obliga a mirarlo.

—¿Te divertiste? —pregunta. No moverse le está costando mucho de su autocontrol, pero vale la pena por verlo así. Lo único visible del tatuaje es la llama en el cuello—. Quítate la camiseta.

—Estoy algo ocupado aquí, no sé si lo notas. Y pensé que debía apresurarme.

Dino gime cuando Kyouya le aprieta la muñeca y le obliga a quitar los dedos.

—Ahora ya no —sonríe y le coge por las caderas—. La camiseta, bronco. Será peor si la ensucias.

—No me creyó cuando le dije que ya no me llamabas "bronco" —dice, por decir algo. Se quita la camiseta en un movimiento fluido, la deja caer al piso y se queda quieto, lo más que puede cuando su respiración no se ha calmado ni un poco—. Me pregunto porqué.

Kyouya sólo le mira. El abdomen plano, el final del tatuaje en la cadera. Es una lástima que deba apurarse.

—Debe ser porque es imposible que me guste tu nombre.

—Me siento herido —no está ofendido, en realidad, sabe que Kyouya es muy parco. Considerando que llama a todos los demás por su nombre o por extraños apodos que no son más que burlas, seguir siendo "bronco" es una buena alternativa. Ahora que lo piensa, Kyouya sólo le llama “Dino” en privado y muy pocas veces. Sus pensamientos se apagan cuando Kyouya se impulsa hacia arriba, lo siente frotarse contra sus glúteos y en serio... ¿es mucho pedir un beso? Kyouya vuelve a poner las manos en sus caderas, llevándolo hacia su miembro sólo un poco, antes de dejar que Dino lo haga el mismo. Dino maldice entre dientes, apoya una mano en el hombro derecho de Kyouya. Tratar de penetrarse a sí mismo no es divertido, pero sentirlo entrar de a pocos, húmedo por su propia saliva y tan caliente... le gusta, le gusta la idea de ser observado mientras lo hace.

Kyouya sólo se mueve cuando Dino ha terminado de ponerlo dentro. Le besa la mano tatuada y sube por su piel, sus dientes clavándose en la “C” que adorna su brazo. Dino sabe, desde hace mucho, que a Kyouya le gusta el tatuaje. Le desnuda sólo para verlo y le gusta seguir las líneas de la tinta con la lengua y los dientes. La marca de la familia Cavallone que ha pasado de una generación a otra y hay veces en que Dino no puede mirarse en el espejo sin recordar los dientes de Kyouta mordiendo su antebrazo, el lugar en el que luce el caballo y las cadenas tatuadas que recorre con la lengua y los dedos.

—¿No debíamos apresurarnos? —jadea. Kyouya mueve las caderas un poco. Sólo un poco y no lo suficiente y es él el que debe moverse, apoyando una mano en la pared, gimiendo sin tratar de contenerse hasta que al fin Kyouya deja de morderle el brazo, recorre la barbilla con los labios y lo besa.

Kyouya se detiene y el extraña su lengua al instante y luego está sobre su espalda, vacío y se queja gimiendo en voz alta. Le gusta tenerlo dentro. No lo hubiera imaginado hace años, lo hizo la primera vez sintiendo que era una obligación y un requisito para que Kyouya no se aburra, pero le gustó esa primera vez, a pesar del dolor y la incomodidad, la sensación de estar lleno y tenerlo de una forma tan íntima. Kyouya le penetra en un sólo impulso, y sin nada en la boca para distraerse, Dino vuelve a hablar.

—¿Cómo sabían que todo saldría como lo planearon? —quiere formular mejor la pregunta, quiere saber cómo podían estar seguros que cada quién haría su parte, si había algún otro guardián que lo supiera, porque fue mucha coincidencia la carta que Gokudera llevaba en el maletín o que todos desaparecieran dejando sus cajas, pero Kyouya le muerde el labio inferior y evita que diga más.

—Empiezas a fastidiarme – responde. Tiene una expresión que le recuerda al Kyouya de dieciséis años, irritada y algo infantil. No se ha desecho de esa parte suya no importa lo mucho que ha madurado. Pero no hay nada infantil en la forma en que pone las manos en sus muslos y le abre las piernas, incorporándose para verlo desde arriba y _follándole._ Esa es la palabra y no otra, no ninguna que exprese algo menos que la forma en que Kyouya entra en su cuerpo, rápido y casi violento, mirándole como si estuviera a punto de sacar las tonfas y forzarle a luchar, sin dejarle pensar en nada más que no sea él, la forma en que siente dentro de su cuerpo, los dedos que se hunden en su piel.

—Bésame —pide, su voz ronca y entrecortada. Kyouya deja caer su peso sobre él, sus movimientos perdiendo control y él le rodea con ambos brazos, trata de besarle y termina lamiendo su mejilla, murmurando lo mucho que lo quiere en italiano. Antes, usaba el idioma para disimular, porque sabía que Kyouya no podía entenderle y era una forma de mantener sus sentimientos bajo una máscara, de fingir que no existían. Ahora sabe que Kyouya le entiende, pero ahora también sabe que no le alejará, sin importar lo que diga.

—Vamos, Dino —jadea y se aleja, y a Dino la molestaría, pero así puede verle, la tela del yukata resbalando por su cuerpo, dejando la piel de sus hombros y el pecho al descubierto, el cabello desordenado y húmedo por el sudor, la forma en que se lame los labios al verlo. Es Dino quien alza la mano derecha y la lleva a los labios de Kyouya y éste la toma entre sus dedos y le besa el dorso y no es un gesto tan extraño en Kyouya, pero es tan suave en comparación a la manera en que le embiste que Dino apenas nota que se está corriendo hasta que Kyouya le sostiene el rostro y ordena—. Mírame.

Hace un esfuerzo para mantener los ojos abiertos, es difícil cuando sólo quiere dejarse llevar por el placer, pero lo logra. No puede evitarlo, se desilusiona cuando Kyouya sale de su cuerpo, así que se incorpora y le masturba, deseando al menos sentirlo correrse entre sus dedos.

—Debí saltarme la ducha —le dice, minutos más tarde, mientras Kyoya se lava las manos y él se termina de vestir, ambos en el baño. Kyouya no le contesta, ocupado en acomodarse el yukata y Dino deja la camiseta a un lado para acercarse a él, inclinarse y morder su clavícula, visible con la yukata. Kyouya nunca intenta ocultar su relación, pero tampoco la divulga, y nunca usa ropa que permita que se vean las huellas de labios ajenos sobre su piel. Le dirige una mirada envenenada que Dino responde con una sonrisa y llegan tarde a la base Vongola, cuando Lambo ha logrado robar alcohol de la cocina y sus lloriqueos hacen que Gokudera pierda la paciencia y grite como no hace desde que era adolescente. Algo que Bianchi recalca amablemente _sólo fue ayer_. Kyouya saca las tonfas que Dino no sabe en qué momento tomó y él se confunde por el bullicio y porque hasta ayer el Kyouya que le acompañaba tenía dieciséis y le pide que se calme, le recuerda que no vale la pena luchar con borrachos con el tono condescendiente que usaba hasta ayer. Kyouya le mira, parpadeando y Dino quiere huir y disculparse, pero le sorprende guardando las tonfas y sonriendo.

—Si así le hablabas —dice, burlándose—. No me extraña que quiera matarte.

Más que cualquier otra cosa, y eso no lo dice aunque Dino, por supuesto, lo sabe, Kyouya odiaba que lo tratara como un mocoso.

Dino sonríe, se une a Tsuna en la mesa y guarda para sí el decir que lo hizo precisamente porque a Kyouya le molestaba. Se lleva una mano de forma distraída hasta el hombro, en el que aún le duelen los dientes de Kyouya y le mira por encima de la cabeza de Tsuna. Articula un _te amo_ con los labios, sin decirlo en voz alta y la respuesta de Kyouya es una media sonrisa y darle una mirada a través de sus pestañas. Dino cree que nadie puede culparle si se va temprano de la fiesta, arrastrando a Kyouya con él, decidido a pasar días enteros sin hacer nada más que aprender de memoria su cuerpo _otra vez._


End file.
